


Algo más que deseo

by IxchelNyx



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Man of Steel (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxchelNyx/pseuds/IxchelNyx
Summary: Tony conoce a un despampanante empresario en medio de una pista de baile, enamorado lo busca, pero el desconocido no quiere ser localizado, por azares del destino vuelven a encontrarse. Siempre hay situaciones que parecen mantenerlos alejados. Sera deseo o algo más.





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Gemido tras gemido salía de su boca, era difícil entender lo que trataba de decirme, no sabía si me decía que me detuviera o que fuera más rápido, de lo que estaba seguro era que lo estaba disfrutando, ya cuanto tiempo teníamos haciéndolo, no lo sabía pero parecía una increíble eternidad, no quería detenerme nunca, quería seguir hundiéndome en su cuerpo tan perfectamente inmortalizado.

Ya teníamos juntos casi un año y todas y cada una de las veces que lo hacíamos era diferente y placentera, se entregaba a mí con tanta devoción que era difícil seguirle el ritmo, aun así lo amaba tanto.

Por fin el acto llego a su fin, salí de el con cuidado procurando no lastimarlo bese su espalda grande, sus brazos bien formados, bese su hombro y su cuello, con mis brazos rodee su cintura, y descanse mi cabeza junto a la suya. Así lentamente ambos dormimos.

El día trascurrió y entre descanso y descanso pensaba en mi pareja, que me esperaba impaciente en nuestra casa para hacerlo una vez más, pero el día estaba en mi contra parecía que nunca terminarían los pendientes, cuando por fin pensé que todo acabo, tendría que hacer un vuelo de urgencia a otra ciudad, el helicóptero estaba listo para salir rumbo al aeropuerto y yo tan fastidiado, quería terminar rápido.

Al llegar a la otra ciudad la presentación se alargó pasando la media noche, ahora por fin podía salir de ahí para ir con él, o eso era lo que pensaba, con quien acaba de firmar contrato me ofreció amablemente una noche de diversión en uno de los más exclusivos centros nocturnos de la ciudad, y la verdad me lo merecía otro día podría ver a mi novio.

\- **Steve, no me esperes despierto… si lo sé, prometí que llegaría temprano pero… estoy en otra ciudad y el cliente me invito a… si lo entiendo… mejor mañana platicamos, te amo descansa** \- sé que todos me miraban pero no me importaba era la verdad, nunca me avergonzaría de ello.

Entramos al lugar, era amplio poco iluminado como lo esperado, con música electrónica tocando a todo lo que da, haces de luces de colores eran lo que daban la poca iluminación, la pista era amplia, rodeada por mesas, al fondo una enorme barra; subimos por unas escaleras para llegar a la zona VIP, tomamos nuestra mesa, creí que lo disfrutaría un poco pero estaba cansado, no faltaba mucho para que me fuera de ahí, tal vez bajaría un rato me divertiría con algún crio, aún no estaba completamente decidido, el mesero llego.

\- **Un Dalmore Selene on the rocks** \- todos pidieron bebidas igual de extravagantes.

\- **Entonces ya encontraron algo que les llame la atención allá abajo** \- baje la mirada buscando algo interesante y parecía que realmente hoy no era mi día, todos asintieron mirando a un lugar en especifico, dirigí mi mirada al mismo lugar que ellos.

La boca se me seco, las manos me sudaron, todos mis músculos se tensaron, mi corazón dio un golpe fuerte contra mi pecho, parecía que tenía la misma cara de todos, quede hipnotizado por la persona que acaparaba toda la atención, tenía una hermosa piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño, lo acomodaba con su mano llevándolo hacia atrás, llamando aún más la atención, tenía unas cejas semitupidas que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos color azul, el azul más hermoso que había yo visto en mi vida, una nariz perfilada y unos labios finos semiabiertos, provocando que su rostro tomara un aire seductor tenía puesta una camisa y pantalón negro Dolce & Gabbana y unos zapatos clásicos Oxford de Dior, parecía que también había salido de trabajar. Veíamos hechizados como movía su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado al ritmo de la música de un lado a otro seduciéndonos cada vez más con cada movimiento.

Mis acompañantes uno a uno probaron suerte y todos ellos recibían lo mismo una ligera caricia una sonrisa, una mirada picara y un adiós, mi trago hace tiempo me lo había terminado pero esperaría mi turno pacientemente.

Llego mi turno baje rápidamente la escalera, un idiota trataba de bailar con él ya era casi la quinta vez que lo rechazaba, me acerque por detrás, tome su cintura con mis manos y lo atraje con fuerza hacia mí, giro su rostro, sonrió, coloco su mano en mi mejilla, atrayéndola hacia el para besar mi mentón, sentí sus labios y mi cuerpo vibro, siguió bailando en esa posición dejo que lo tocara un poco más, sentí sus músculos bien formados, la canción llegaba a su fin, se giró, sabía que se despediría y me daría una ligera caricia, me sonreiría, me lanzaría una mirada picara y se iría con alguien más.

Nos miramos de frente y supe que con solo una palabra, él podría obtener todo lo que quisiera de mí, el deseo me invadía por dentro, no pensaba con claridad, esta noche no lo dejaría ir, haría lo que hiciera falta para estar con él.

Cuando acerco su mano para acariciar mi brazo ligeramente, lo tome con fuerza y lo rodee, no deje que en ningún momento se separara de mí. Busque sus labios desesperadamente y me correspondió, sentí la lujuria recorrer mi cuerpo, célula por célula, utilice todos los trucos que tenía y las palabras inconscientes invadieron mi boca, acerque mis labios a su oído, mordí ligeramente su lóbulo y las palabras fluyeron solo para él- **vamos a mi habitación** \- sabía que no me rechazaría hace rato dejo de luchar para alejarse de mí, con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello, acerco su rostro al mío, beso el lóbulo de mi oreja, escuche su voz, ronca por el deseo.

\- **No, el juego termino** \- me quede paralizado y deje que se fuera, no sé cuánto estuve ahí, pensé que se iría conmigo pero me rechazo, regrese a la mesa y desde ahí observe como dejaba que otros hombres se esperanzaran con él, comencé a beber, me sentí humillado, ahora lo quería más que antes, enserio hoy no era mi día, o tal vez había perdido el toque.

Me fui al hotel esperando olvidarlo pero seguía invadiendo mi mente, su loción Clive Christian se quedó muy grabada en mi cerebro, esa noche no pude dormir, el vuelo en el avión fue igual de tedioso y yo con el humor que me cargaba, llegue tan rápido como pude a mi casa, busque en todos los rincones a Steve quería quitar de mi mente a aquel hombre y lo encontré en el despacho tratando de usar la computadora, me acerque a él y sin siquiera saludarlo, bese con desesperación sus labios sentí su sobresalto, aun así con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello y el beso se intensifico.

Se levantó de la silla para sentarse en el escritorio, dejo que lo desvistiera y el me desvistió con urgencia, me acomode entre sus piernas cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, me hundí completamente en él, no espere que estuviera preparado, sabía que lo hería pero nada me impediría tomarlo, aun estando dentro de mi novio sentía los labios del otro. Me movía bruscamente buscando satisfacer mis necesidades, no podía evitarlo. Entraba y salía con violencia, lo cargue con mis brazos para poder girarlo y poder hundirme más profundamente, emitía algo parecido a gemidos ahogados, no me dijo que me detuviera y aunque lo hiciera no me detendría.

Termine dentro de él y me sentí peor, salí de el con cuidado, sabía que le había hecho daño, no me reclamo solo se dejó hacer, era la primera vez que lo hacíamos con esa intensidad, lo abrace y bese su cuello, lo gire con cuidado para poder besar su pecho, descendí un poco buscando su ombligo e introduje mi lengua, me detuve un momento ahí, deje de estimular su ombligo y me aleje, con una de mis mano tome su miembro aun erecto, signo de que no lo había disfrutado para nada, y lo lleve a mi boca lo succionaba y lo chupaba a placer, con mi otra mano baje hasta su ano e introduje mis dedos los sentí demasiado húmedos y cuando los saque estaban cubiertos de sangre y semen, subí hasta su rostro y lo volví a besar, lo masturbaba tratando de borrar mi estupidez, me disculpe una y otra vez, pero no me respondió nada. Por fin eyaculo en mi mano, y el remordimiento descendió.

Me sentí mal por pensar en el otro, pero en verdad no podía evitarlo, las ansias disminuyeron, su imagen y su olor se habían desvanecido por el momento. El tiempo trascurrió y pensé que lo había sacado completamente, mi relación con Steve poco a poco regresaba a lo que en algún momento habíamos tenido.

Una vez más los negocios me llevaron a Metrópolis, el recuerdo parecía lejano pero persistía, baje del avión y dentro del aeropuerto estaba completamente lleno de personas y de prensa, por un momento pensé que era por mi hasta que me ignoraron completamente escuche como ovacionaban a alguien, oí varias veces la frase “voy a pedirle que me haga un hijo” y me fastidio, tal vez había coincidido con un artista.

Los negocios terminaron tarde y fui a parar al mismo lugar, sería estúpido pensar que coincidiría con él de nuevo. Pero a veces va el diablo y se pone de tu parte, él estaba ahí en la misma pista igual de impecable que la vez pasada, igual de llamativo, aun muchos querían estar con él y yo era uno de ellos, me volvió a obsesionar la idea de tenerlo para mí.

Llegue a la pista me atreví a besarlo, me correspondió y sabia a alcohol. Acerco su cuerpo al mío y sentí su excitación. Trate de resistirme a él pero froto discretamente más su cuerpo al mío después de una canción me sentía igual o más excitado.

\- **Ven esta vez a mi habitación** \- le dije al oído, esperando que me rechazara igual que la vez pasada.

\- **Puf, que lento eres** \- y antes de que acabara la canción, beso mi mejilla una vez más y comprendí que esta vez no se negaría, lo tome de la mano y lo saque del local tan rápido como podía, pedí un taxi y nos fuimos a mi hotel, en ningún momento deje que sus labios se despegaran de los míos, a menos que fuera necesario. Entramos a la habitación a trompicones, besándonos, chocamos con todo, caímos sobre el piso no sé cuántas veces, ni siquiera pudimos llegar a la cama y sobre el sillón que estaba en el pent-house le quiete la ropa con desesperación, su piel poco a poco fui descubriendo y besando cada rincón de ella, era extremadamente suave, todo en él era perfecto, tenía múltiples cicatrices que adore.

Sentía que su piel me quemaba cuando la tocaba, su pene erecto, su glande hinchado clamaban por atención, me arrodille, abrí sus piernas pidiendo silenciosamente permiso, se acomodó en el sillón permitiéndome un completo acceso a su hombría y pude observarlo completo, su pene erecto sus testículos inflados, su periné contraído y su ano completamente expuesto, sentí mi presión aumentar y desee urgentemente penetrarlo, use mi saliva como lubricante estimule su ano delineándolo con mi dedo medio y lo introduje lentamente en ese pequeño esfínter espere un momento a que se acomodara a la intromisión, de sus labios suspiros escapaban, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su piel se perlaba de sudor.

Un segundo dedo le hizo compañía al primero, los abría tratando de dilatarlo, no podía seguir siendo cuidadoso, sabía que no estaba bien preparado pero ya no podía resistir saque mis dedos, listo para introducirme, me detuvo.

\- **Usa preservativo** \- su voz ronca por el deseo me ordeno, la petición me desconcentro lo mire, busque en la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón y los encontré, rápido lo abrí y me lo coloque, me hundí en el con un solo movimiento y se me antojo demasiado apretado, perfectamente amoldado alrededor a mi pene, lleve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Su respiración se cortó por un momento, no podía soportar más tiempo sin moverme, en cualquier momento podía eyacular por la deliciosa presión que ejercía en mí.

Comencé lentamente primero de adelante y atrás, una placentera oscilación al compás de mi lujuria, la excitación aumentaba, nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación, nuestra piel por el sudor se pegaba, mis testículos golpeaban con fuerza sus nalgas provocando ese característico sonido, el calor aumento, gire su cuerpo sobre el sillón y pude observar cada una de las cicatrices que tenía, eso no me distrajo de mi trabajo de hecho me sentí más atraído, me infiltre con más ímpetu, aumente el vaivén de los músculos de mis nalgas para producir rápidas y poderosas penetraciones

Sentí la elevación de mis testículos, indicios de que el fin estaba cerca, tome su virilidad con una de mis manos para masturbarlo, mientras con la otra sujetaba su cintura para guiarlo en cada embestida.

Mis testículos se hincharon más, una corriente eléctrica me invadió y comprendí que él había llegada al orgasmo por que sentí mi mano mojada por su semen y por la deliciosa presión que su esfínter rectal ejerció en mi al contraerse, sentía los espasmos reflejos del orgasmo y mi uretra igualmente se contrajo provocando que tuviera una fuerte eyaculación.  Salí de él cuidando que el condón no diera problemas, me lo quite y lo fui a tirar al baño.

Al salir y dirigirme de nuevo al sillón me sentía tan completo, lo mire, esperaba que el hacerlo con él, desaparecería la ilusión. Pero al observarlo, como se acomodaba en el sillón boca arriba, rubicundo, con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente abiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba, su abdomen bien trabajado y lleno de su semen su piel húmeda, su pene flácido, sus brazos en completa extensión y las piernas completamente abiertas, mi hombría volvió a reaccionar al exquisito estimulo visual, por esa imagen tan etérea.

Lo volvimos hacer pero deje que él me poseyera, eso casi nunca pasaba pero me sentía tan bien con el dentro, no había sentido esto en tanto tiempo. El cansancio después de 2 posiciones y 3 eyaculaciones y cambio de roles, fueron suficientes para los dos; dormimos juntos y procure abrazarlo a mi cuerpo aspirando su loción.

El amanecer llego y yo seguía hipnotizado bese su espalda y su nuca una vez más, despertó sobresaltado me miro extrañado- **¿Qué hora es?** -

Lo mire no podía creer que me preguntara por la hora, no a estas alturas – **son las 9:23-** respondí un poco molesto. Trate de mantenerlo a mi lado pero su fuerza me supero, quería hacerlo con él una vez más antes de regresar a la realidad.

 - **Me voy, es tarde, muy tarde** \- se separó violentamente de mi para buscar su ropa, se vistió como pudo y salió de la habitación, yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero al parecer mis zapatos no querían cooperar, cuando cerró la puerta principal entendí que se fue sin siquiera despedirse, Salí sin un calzado tratando de alcanzarlo y el estúpido elevador no llego, regrese a la habitación para ver si me había dejado algo pero nada.

Tan distraído estaba con su presencia que ni su nombre le había yo preguntado, quería volver a verlo, costara lo que costara lo tendría de nuevo conmigo, en el avión aún seguía pensando en él, que absorbente se había vuelto.

Llegue a casa, bese a Steve en los labios y estos me supieron insípidos, el brillo de la perfección que lo rodeaba desapareció, ya no me parecía tan impactante como mi furtivo compañero, ambos eran tan diferentes, ahora no era más mi serendipia.

Me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y se me hicieron grotescos, demasiados grandes, sentí la presión que ejerció en mi espalda, trate de despejar de mi mente su recuerdo y trate de concentrarme en mi novio. Bese su cuello y la textura de su piel se me hizo extraña me pareció demasiado ajena, no podía sentir mi libido brotar, antes con un beso de él era suficiente para que surgiera, pero nada ocurrió, lo despoje de la poca ropa que llevaba, bese su piel como lo hubiera hecho antes, poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder, pero no me sentía con ganas, deje que él me amara pero nada, ya no sentía lo mismo, el encanto se había acabado y el gusto me había durado poco.

Tome un baño para borrar el olor que había dejado Steve en mi piel, me mareaba, tarde tanto como nunca antes, cuando por fin salí, en mi mente solo estaba la obsesión de encontrarlo.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera con mi novio, nada cambiaba, nada me hacía olvidar.

Regrese al local no sé cuántas veces, solo para esperar encontrarlo ahí y volver a verlo.

Estaba en mi oficina tratando de investigar algo pero nada, sin su nombre no era tarea fácil. Ya había ingresado a las cámaras del hotel y en ninguna toma su rostro se muestra, era tan frustrante, escuche que alguien entraba y prendí la televisión para disimular un poco. Era Pepper.

\- **Tony, ya firmaste los papeles que te deje en el escritorio** \- me miro de arriba abajo, disimulando su preocupación.

\- **En eso estoy** \- ni siquiera la mire, porque si lo hacia ella se daría cuanta de mi estado deplorable.

\- **Ni siquiera los has revisado** \- en su voz un deje de reproche se escuchaba

\- **Estoy un poco ocupado** \- trate de ser amable, no quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- **Tienes hasta la tarde para revisarlos, son importantes, ni siquiera imaginas la cantidad de cosas que tuve que hacer para que conseguir su apoyo** \- trataba de convencerme que era importante, cuando en realidad no lo era.

\- **Si, vi el empeño que usaste, ya lo leí y no me interesa que** ** _Wayne Enterprises_** **este en el proyecto** \- no es que me molestara simplemente no lo quería rondando por la empresa, era la competencia.

\- **Sabes que los necesitamos, y no es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, por eso hoy estará personalmente aquí** \- su insistencia me molesto, acaso no sabe lo que es un no por respuesta.

\- **No quiero verlo, tu encargarte** \- solo quería que se fuera, tenía que seguir investigando.

\- **Lo hare pero tienes que firmar, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo, porque nosotros lo invitamos** \- me extendió de nuevo los papeles.

\- **Si, como sea** \- firme los documentos, ya los había leído, en realidad no me importaba, le entregue los papeles

\-   **Ya cuanto tiempo que no vez a Steve** \- ya casi un mes que nos habíamos separado por mi obsesión.

\- **Lo suficiente como para extrañarlo** \- detuve por un momento mi acción para después continuar.

\- **Tony tienes que descansar** \- solo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que estaba preocupada pero me tenía sin cuidado - **bueno adiós, no tarda en llegar y tiene que estar todo listo para la junta, sabes que es muy exigente, si te interesa estaremos en la sala de juntas principal** \- salió, me quede ahí observando la puerta por un momento, y escuche la voz que tanto había deseado, mire la pantalla que estaba frente a mí y vi su rostro, tan hermoso, con una genuina sonrisa de playboy, subí el volumen era una entrevista, la escuche completa hasta que termino, reaccione.

\- **Jarvis investiga quién es el** -

\- **Es Bruce Wayne genio, empresario, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo dueño de Wayne Enterprises...** \- lo interrumpí, me levante rápidamente de mi asiento.

\- **¡Wow! Detente, ¿Dónde están ahora nuestros invitados?** \- espere la respuesta impacientemente.

\- **Siguen en la sala de juntas principal** \- me mire por un momento en el reflejo del vidrio.

\- **¿Estoy presentable?** \- fue en lo único que puede pensar.

\- **Si señor, solo su barba está un poco descuidada, pero en general parece estar limpio** \- no espere más tiempo

\- **Gracias** \- Salí corriendo en dirección a la sala.

Entre tan rápido como pude y ahí estaba tan impecable a diferencia de mí, se veía perfectamente alineado.

 **\- ¡Tony!, decidiste venir, ya terminamos, estaba por despedir a nuestro invitado** \- ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme- **Sr. Wayne le presento a Anthony Stark** \- me miro, extendió su mano elegantemente para estrecharla con la mía, estire la mía, el contacto con su piel me hizo recordar.

\- **Gusto en conocerlo, por primera vez, a pesar de ser la quinta vez que hacemos negocios** \- el reclamo en su voz me pareció un agradable comentario, y por mi mente surgió una duda ¿Por qué nunca lo había yo visto?, soltó su mano con delicadeza, evitando parecer rudo.

\- **Le ofrezco una disculpa, por lo mal anfitrión que parezco ser** \- le sonreí coquetamente esperando la misma respuesta, la cual no llego.

\- **El Sr. Wayne estará aquí el tiempo que dure el proyecto** \- Pepper parecía atraída por ese ser tan inmaculado- **ahora mismo estaba por llevarlo a su hotel**.

\- **Si… está bien… pero para no parecer tan mal anfitrión podría yo darle hospedaje en mi mansión, es mejor que cualquier hotel 5 estrellas del lugar** \- y a mi mente pasaron tantas cosas que podríamos hacer ahí.

\- **Es una muy buena oferta, pero mis cosas ya están en el hotel y no quiero ser una molestia** – una sonrisa forzada surco sus labios

\- **Insisto, podrá hacer uso de mi casa como si fuera suya** \- insté, no lo dejaría escapar.

 - **Tony, no me parece correcto que insistas, si Bruce no se siente cómodo, no puedes obligarle** \- Pepper me miro con reproche.

\- **Jarvis traslada las cosas de Bruce Wayne a la mansión, te espero abajo** \- no espere que dijera nada, ya una vez me había rechazado no pasaría de nuevo. Me sentía tan emocionado por fin lo tendría para mí. Lo espere por casi una hora en la entrada del edificio y por fin salió Pepper.

\- **Tony, Wayne tuvo una emergencia y regreso a Gotham estará aquí la próxima semana, ya sus cosas están resguardadas en el hotel** \- los colores subieron a mi rostro, nadie me había tratado así nunca en la vida, mire a Pepper, le sonreí.

\- **No hay problema, adiós** \- espere que se alejara del auto, encendí el motor, pise el acelerador hasta el fondo como nunca antes, llegue tan rápido a mi casa, quería destruir todo a mi paso, quien se creí para hacerme esto, destruí todo lo que pude, tome mi armadura y salí al mar a lanzar ataques al azar, cuando me canse regrese derrotado mentalmente, y caí en un pesado sueño.

Apenas era miércoles y se me hacía tan larga la semana, quería verlo, pero mi orgullo no lo admitiría tan pronto, había pensado muchas veces en ir hasta Gotham a espiarlo pero me resignaría con verlo a través  de una pantalla en mi oficina, si, lo acepto, había yo entrado a la seguridad de su edificio, era difícil evadirla pero cuando se quiere se puede, cuando lo observaba siempre tan correcto que era difícil mantenerme en mi silla, parecía imposible que un humano pueda mantenerse tan impecable, cuando tenía alguna junta me daba cuenta de que no era el único que lo deseaba, cuando pasaba todos lo miraban y el no miraba a ninguno.

Cuando por fin salía de su edificio no podía seguirlo hasta su mansión ahí no había nada que me mostrara como era por dentro, ni siquiera una computadora a la cual podría acceder, era extraño, parecía como si estuviera completamente aislado, y su celular, ni siquiera él estaba disponible para mí.

Los días pasaban tan lentos que me parecían una burla, por fin el lunes llego sabía que cuando llegara él ya estaría ahí y si, así fue, tan puntual como esta última semana había aprendido. Estaba con Pepper al parecer le coqueteaba descaradamente, ambos me vieron llegar, y se separaron un poco, esta vez estaba preparado, me había puesto mi mejor ropa, para estar presentable para él.

\- **Wayne, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí tan temprano** \- trate de sonar casual.

\- **A diferencia de usted Sr. Stark yo siempre soy puntual, así que si no le molesta seguiré de cerca el proyecto** \- comenzó a caminar.

\- **Espero que no sea un espía** \- se detuvo, me miro por un momento, estaba serio.

\- **A diferencia de algunos otros, yo no ingreso a las cámaras de seguridad a espiar** \- me quede impactado por un momento, él lo sabía, sabía que lo espiaba, eso explica su comportamiento, pero si lo sabía, sería fácil que me expulsara, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?.

\- **No sé de qué habla, yo no haría eso, no se crea tan importante** \- por su rostro surgió una sonrisa ladina y me pareció tan deseable esa expresión.

\- **Yo no hablaba de usted, como sea me retiro** \- reanudo su andar y lo vi atravesar el pasillo y se me antojo correr tras él.

\- **Tony, no lo molestes, está soportando bastante bien tus bromas** \- Pepper me reprendió una vez más.

\- **No lo estoy molestando, solo quiero hacer nuevos amigos, por cierto sus cosas las quiero en mi casa ya Jarvis se está encargando de eso** \- me miro, estaba molesta, tal vez ella quería estar con el- **o ¿Te molesta?**

\- **No para nada, solo espero que no sea la última vez que trabajemos juntos** \- parecía que en verdad le interesaba que trabajáramos juntos, no entendía por qué, no parecía que estuviera capacitado para esta clase de trabajo, ni siquiera sabía si entendía cuál era el objetivo del proyecto

Y una vez más me sorprendió, dirigía el proyecto tan afinadamente, que ahora entendía por qué Pepper no quería perderlo, nunca había visto a alguien como él, era perfecto, el tiempo había terminado y era hora de salir.

\- **Wayne, es hora de irnos** \- se sobresaltó un poco y tanto él como el investigador me miraron.

\- **Sí, creo que ya es hora** \- miro su Hublot Classic Fashion Haute Joaillerie y asintió. – **Gracias por su trabajo nos vemos mañana** \- todos lo  miraron y asintieron, sabía que lo anhelaban pero él sería solo mío.

Me miro, se acercó a mí- **¿Dónde está la Señorita Potts?, ella es quien me va a llevar al hotel** \- lo mire, sonreí, era momento de sacar mis cartas.

\- **Hace horas que se fue, pero no te preocupes yo personalmente te dejare en el hotel** \- le sonreí.

\- **OK, vámonos** \- lo seguí, parecía que sabía el camino y así fue, me sorprendió, pero si ya eran varias veces que trabajaba con nosotros era lógico que supiera.

\- **Sube** \- le indique señalando mi R8, no dudo en subir.

Ya camino a mi casa, me miro- **¿A dónde me llevas?** -

\- **Lógicamente a mi casa** \- lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y percibí una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

\- **¿Por qué?** \- quería mirarlo y plantarle un beso para que se enterara, me contuve.

\- **Sabes la razón, esta vez no te escaparas** \- trate de sonar prudente.

\- **No te entiendo** \- estacione el coche donde pude lo mire, como no podía entenderme.

\- **Yo soy quien no te entiende por qué me haces esto, porque si sabias quien era yo, no me lo dijiste nunca** \- le recrimine, como simplemente no se empatizaba conmigo.

\- **Esa vez no sabía quién eras, la primera vez que trabaje con tu empresa, sentía cierta curiosidad de conocerte, pero en el momento en que no te presentaste, la curiosidad desapareció y así no averigüe quien eras, no merecías ni siquiera que buscara una foto tuya, y formalmente conocí a Anthony Stark la semana pasada. Y con respecto a lo de aquella vez, estaba un poco indispuesto, si hubiera estado en juicio y hubiera sabido quien eras no me hubiera ido contigo** \- fue un duro golpe en el estómago, que me dejo sin aire, guarde silencio, para él no había significado absolutamente nada nuestra aventura.

\- **Bueno no es como si para mi hubiera importado…yo… ya no importa** \- no sabía que decir las palabras que formulaba no tenía sentido alguno. Mire al frente y reanude el andar del auto.

Llegamos a mi casa bajamos del auto y ya sus cosas habían sido acomodadas en la habitación que le correspondía, mostro cierta curiosidad pero hasta ahí, no hablamos más, cenamos algo ligero, ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

Me sentía tan derrotado que no tenía ganas de nada me acomode en la cama y dormí, al día siguiente él ya estaba listo para partir, me arregle tan rápido como podía, no quería que llegáramos tarde por mi culpa.

El proyecto parecía ir viento en popa.  Por primera vez trabajaba conjuntamente con él, y me di cuenta que era fácil, nos complementábamos creo que en todo, y había veces que me descubría observándolo detenidamente.

\- **Tony, Bruce los periodistas ya están listos para comenzar, así que vayan antes de que empiece la rueda de prensa** \- ambos asentimos.

\- **Stark ve adelantándote, quiero refrescarme un poco antes de las entrevistas** \- siempre tan correcto.

Entre a mi oficina y ahí estaba el periodista, llevaba un traje y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, un hombre muy atractivo, tez blanca, cabello negro, cara cuadrada, ojos color azul, le sonreí, pero parecía molesto.

\- **En un momento estará aquí mi socio…** \- no hubo respuesta, solo me miraba fijamente. Pasaron un par de minutos y Bruce entro por la puerta ambos lo miramos anonadados, siempre se las ingeniaba para brillar, miro a mi acompañante y por un ligero momento su expresión se desencajo en una completa molestia, y de ahí solo me miro, cuando se sentó junto a mí, roso su mano con la mía, estaba coqueteándome descaradamente, no había pasado y seguí su juego, coloco su mano cerca de la mía y no pude resistirme, coloque la mía sobre la de él.

La entrevista continuo al igual que los juegos, el periodista estaba incómodo y Bruce me sonreía, me sentí tan completo, casi al finalizar se acercó a mi oído y algo me susurro pero los fuertes latidos de mi corazón no me dejaron escuchar, solo asentí. El periodista se tensó más, lo despedimos y las entrevistas continuaron sin la misma intensidad aun así me sentía conectado con Bruce.

La rueda de prensa continúo con todos los demás periodistas y estaba ansioso de salir, por fin término, el camino a casa fue un poco más dinámicos, comentamos los ajustes que teníamos que hacer y me sentí orgulloso ya habíamos roto el hielo, entramos a casa y me asalto con besos, me deje llevar, estaba completamente a su disposición.

Se separó bruscamente de mí- **Descansa, mañana hay mucho que hacer** \- se despidió y me dejo ahí, con ganas, cerró la puerta de su habitación, me moleste. ¿A qué mierdas estábamos jugando?

Quería destruir la puerta entrar y gritarle, pero mañana le reclamaría, había sido un día largo y me sentía cansado, desperté, me arregle cuando salía de la habitación encontré una nota, se había adelantado, me indigne, use mi traje de iron Man para llegar a las instalaciones, estaba furioso, ahí estaba él con los investigadores leyendo los informes y haciendo ajustes, me sonrió y me sentí más irritado.

\- **Disculpa Tony, tuve que salir antes, recordé que tenía que hacer algo antes de llegar aquí espero no te molestaras** \- roso su mano al momento que me entrego los papeles, los revise y entendí que posiblemente sobraba.

Y caí una vez más en la trampa, le sonreí- **No hay problema, no es como si te hubiera extrañado** \- le extendí los papeles de nuevo.

\- **Yo no te pregunte si me extrañaste, pero si lo hiciste te comprendo, nadie puede resistirse a mí** \- una sonrisa de idiota se formó en mi cara, en verdad me gustaba ese hombre – **creo que con esto quedan listos los preparativos para finalizar el proyecto** \- me sonrió, entonces tan rápido terminamos un proyecto planeado para un año, la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, eso significaría que tardaría para volver a verle.

\- **Eso parece** \- respondí y me sentí desganado.

\- **Venga no pongas esa cara, yo creo que trabajaremos juntos de nuevo** \- coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y sentí la calidez de su caricia.

\- **¿Cuándo daremos por finalizado oficialmente este proyecto?** \- era un tema delicado, pero debíamos tocarlo.

\- **El viernes es el día indicado, por si tenemos que ajustar algo es mejor tener tiempo** \- te tendría para mi antes del viernes, el día termino y regresamos a casa, platicábamos y bromeábamos como no creí que podríamos, llegue a casa y antes de entrar lo bese, me correspondió, rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y yo rodee su torso con los míos, el beso se intensifico, abrí la puerta con urgencia para darnos cuenta que había invitados.

\- **¡Tony!** \- Escuche al unísono, y estaban casi todos (Banner, Natalia, Clint, Thor y hasta Loki y Steve), me sentí un poco avergonzado lo bueno es que no se habían dado cuenta que estaba acompañado.

\- **¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar?** \- trate de no sonar tan molesto, así que sonreí para que pareciera que era broma.

Se acercaron a saludarme yo los saludaba de uno en uno, esperando que notaran a Bruce. El primero en notarlo fue Thor.

\- **Vaya amigo no sabía que venias tan bien acompañado** \- me giño un ojo y sonrió, claramente insinuante.

\- **No es lo que parece, él es mí…** \- trate de restarle importancia, a alguien que no se le podía.

\- **¿Tú quién eres?** \- Natalia fue la primera en acercarse. Le ataco con la pregunta, era de esperarse, le miro con desprecio y luego me miro a mi de igual forma. El la miro y sus facciones se relajaron, le sonrió seductor y todos tuvimos el mismo estremecimiento.

\- **Soy Bruce Wayne, ahora mismo trabajo en un proyecto con empresas Stark, pero eso no importa ¿tú eres?** \- tomo la mano de Nat con la suya y la beso, y sentía como los celos nublaban poco a poco mis sentidos.

Nat se sonrojo le sonrió- **Soy Natasha, pero puedes llamarme Nat** \- soltó su mano con sutileza, casi como si fuera una delicada flor.- **disculpa mi brusquedad yo…** -

\- **Las mujeres como tú me encantan** \- había dicho como si hablara del clima, todos lo miramos esperando que Nat lo golpeara.

\- **Gracias** \- se sonrojo, algo que no había visto que pasara- **te presentare al equipo** \- lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo donde todos- **Él es Bruce Banner científico** \- extendió su mano y la estrecho con fuerza.

\- **Mucho gusto, leí su investigación sobre la bomba gamma y su accidente** \- sonreí era casi lo mismo que le había dicho, solo que de una forma más sutil- **por otro lado en el momento en que realizaba su investigación los protocolos de seguridad no eran tan avanzados como en estos tiempo, por lo tanto gracias a su investigación se adquirió mucha experiencia y conocimiento acerca de los efectos adversos, así que no fue un total desastre, y fue un pionero en su investigación, me gustaría mucho platicar con usted sobre eso** \- le sonrió, soltó su mano, todos lo miramos como si fuera un bicho raro y de la bolsa de su traje saco una tarjeta y se la extendió.

\- **Si claro yo podría platicar con usted** \- tomo la tarjeta tan torpemente, se veía que estaba intimidado.

\- **Él es Clint** \- Clint le sonreía tratando de obtener su atención y bruce solo lo miro, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, estrecharon sus manos.

\- **Gusto en conocerte** \- soltó su mano tan rápido como podía.

\- **Ellos son Thor dios del trueno y Loki dios del engaño** \- les extendió la mano a cada uno, les sonrió.

\- **Mucho gusto, es la primera vez que conozco a una deidad, no imaginaba que Stark estuviera en contacto con los hijos de Odín** \-  Ambos le sonrieron, estaban atraídos por él.

\- **Por último, él es Steve** \- ambos se miraron por un momento, estrecharon sus manos.

\- **Gusto en conocerte Eres el Capitán America, me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco** \- se sonrieron por un momento.

Todos platicaban con él como si lo conocieran, Nat al parecer se había enamorado de él, no lo soltaba para nada además quería emborracharlo.

Thor tampoco se quedaba atrás, ni que decir del Loki al parecer con él había formado una conexión demasiado maligna para mi gusto.

\- **Wayne tienes que visitar Asgar, te presentare a mi padre y a mi madre** \- Thor una vez más insistió.

\- **No veo por qué deba conocerlos, no es como si fuera algo necesario** \- Bruce lo corto.

\- **Jajaja sí que eres extraño, eres el primero que no quiere conocer a Odín Padre de todos, hay quienes morirían por estar en tu lugar** \- Thor enarco sus cejas en asombro

\- **Jajaja, no es como si fuera la primera vez, ya me acostumbre, con esto me retiro, mañana tengo que madrugar** \- trato de levantarse y Thor lo jalo hacia el obligándolo por un momento a sentarse en sus piernas.

\- **Al parecer estas un poco mareado, tal vez tendrías que descansar donde pueda cuidarte** \- le hablo cerca de su oído.

\- **Comportándote así me haces dudar que seas un verdadero dios, y eso tendría que comprobarlo** -  descaradamente le coqueteaba, el tomo su cintura y lo trato de besar frente a todos, me acerque tan rápido como pude, no lo permitiría.

\- **Ya déjalo Thor, tenemos mañana que trabajar** \- no pude sonar menos suplicante

\- **No, mañana no hay nada que hacer, así que vámonos todos a Asgar** \- rogo una vez más

\- **Que obsesión tienes con tu hogar, acabas de llegar y ya quieres regresarte** \- Bruce no podía creer tanta insistencia.

\- **Solo hay una razón y eres tú, quiero que mis padres conozcan a la persona de la que me enamorare y te llevare conmigo para tenerte conmigo para siempre** \- aferro con más fuerza a Bruce, parecía que si iba en serio

Todos guardamos silencio, era una declaración de guerra y pelearía no me dejaría vencer, yo lo había visto primero.

\- **Jajaja para siempre es mucho tiempo, jajaja que buena broma enserio…no iré** \- estaba serio, no lo había visto así.

\- **No te estoy preguntado, ¡VAMOS a ir todos!** \- estaba renuente a renunciar

\- **Aunque seas un dios no vas a obligarme** \- Bruce lo desafío con ímpetu.

 **\- Lo dice el que está sentado en mis piernas** \- tan pronto termino de hablar Thor, Bruce se deshizo del agarre tan fácilmente que me sorprendió.

\- **Hagamos una apuesta te parece, peleemos cuerpo a cuerpo si ganas hare lo que quieras por un día completo, no tienes que preocuparte eres un dios y yo un simple humano…** \- lo provoco.

\- **Me parece perfecto…** \- Thor sonrió con triunfo, saboreando su victoria antes de tiempo.

\- **Pero si yo gano tu harás todo lo que yo quiera por el resto de mi vida** \- parecía razonable.

\- **Me parece un trato justo, podríamos alargar mi día por más tiempo** \- Thor sonreía con triunfo

\- **Tómalo o déjalo** \- solo los mirábamos, sabíamos el desenlace, pobre Bruce terminaría a merced de Thor por un día.

\- **Al que voy a tomar será a ti** \- no alargaron más la disputa.

Al principio parecía que Thor estaba ganando, y cuando Bruce estaba por perder, se recuperó, golpeo tan rápido a Thor que ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar, todos nos sorprendimos lo había noqueado de un solo golpe y ningún golpe le había hecho daño, sonrió cuando Thor toco el piso, lo miro indiferentemente.

\- **El muy idiota me subestimo, me iré a dormir me siento mareado, en 10 minutos despertara recuérdenle la apuesta a mi nuevo esclavo** \-  se dio la vuelta e hizo un ademan con la mano de despedida.

Todos miramos a Thor, dudamos por un momento que esto había pasado, con un solo golpe había perdido la batalla, como pudimos lo reanimamos.

\- **Perdí** \- balbuceo cuando despertó- **de todas maneras no importa, si me lo hubiera pedido me hubiera vuelto su esclavo** \- Thor se había enamorado. Todos asentimos apoyando su comentario.

De uno en uno se despidieron, y yo quería simplemente también poder ir a descansar, me levante de mi lugar esperando por fin poder estar en mi cama.

\- **Tony…podemos hablar** \- llego justo el momento que estaba evitando.

\- **Sí, claro, que necesitas, si quieres dinero puedes pedirme lo que quieras…** \- trate de desviar la conversación, pero fracase.

\- **Eso no… yo quiero que hablemos de lo nuestro…** \- guardo un momento silencio- **yo en verdad te amo como no creí volver a amar a alguien, pero tengo miedo de perderte… sé que te gusta mucho Wayne, y no hay duda de por que… pero yo…** \- lo interrumpí

\- **De eso no hay nada, no sé por qué estamos hablando de él, lo que paso entre tú y yo es solo entre nosotros, sé que estamos pasando por una crisis y tal vez en algún momento lo superemos pero por el momento es mejor que tomemos nuestra distancia** \- sabía que te hacía daño, sabía que estabas dispuesto a dejar todo por mí y yo en su momento estaba igual, ambos sabíamos que esta distancia era por mí.

\- **Es mejor ir a descansar, creo que fue suficiente por hoy, adiós** \- se dio vuelta sabía que lo había lastimado, por el momento no pensaría en eso, tenía más cosas de que preocuparme.

Por la mañana estábamos listos, el impecable con un traje a medida, y a su lado Thor con un traje igual de elegante, se veía diferente y aun así podía sentir el poder emanar de él, me sentí un poco celoso, juntos se veían tan bien y por un momento imagine como me vería a su lado, si causaba el mismo efecto.

\- **Listos, es hora de irnos** \- ambos asintieron, Thor estaba contento de saber que estaría todo el día con su ‘Amo’, eso me fastidiaba un poco los planes, me las arreglaría de alguna manera, además estoy seguro que mi Bruce no se la haría tan fácil.

Y tal cual imagine una vez que llegamos Thor se volvió el mandadero, lo ponía hacer cada cosa que solo de verlo me había cansado y sentí pena por él, si él fuera un humano normal seguramente ya habría muerto.

\- **Tony, un tal Clark Kent quiere hablar con Bruce** \- Pepper me había interrumpido, mire a Bruce por un momento a lo lejos.

\- **Gracias, yo mismo lo atenderé** \- me extraño que estuviera ese periodista. Fui a la oficina y ahí lo encontré estaba observando la cuidad por la ventana, se giró cuando entre.

\- **Yo solicite la presencia de Bruce Wayne, no la de usted** \- parecía fastidiado.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** \- trate de mantenerme imparcial.

\- **Obviamente, no hablare contigo ¿Dónde está él?** \- parecía mas una amenaza que una pregunta

\- **¿Cuándo hablamos de él nos referimos a Bruce?** \- trate de aligerar la tensión, asintió parecía realmente furioso- **ok, no sé qué es lo quieras, deberías saber que él y yo….** \- fui interrumpido, entro por la puerta con su traje manchado creo que con café y tratando de limpiarse.

\- **Tony, el estúpido de Thor me tiro el café encima, tienes una camisa que me prestes…** \- se detuvo miro a mi acompañante- **Sr. Kent, a que debemos el honor de su visita** \- se acercó a mi escritorio y comenzó a quitarse el saco, el chaleco y la camisa.- **No se sienta cohibido no tengo nada que usted no pueda tener** \- los dos mirábamos ese espectáculo- **dígame, lo escucho** \- su piel lisa sus músculos bien definidos y aun así me preguntaba ¿Por qué me tenía enamorado? Me extendió su mano y no comprendí hasta que el periodista le extendió su chamarra, obviamente no la acepto, me quite mi saco y se lo ofrecí, lo tomo y cubrió su cuerpo. Aun con esa combinación se veía tan deseable.

Mire a Clark y supe que se había quedado sin palabras- **Q-quiero hablar contigo** \- tartamudeo un poco, había perdido su fuerza.

\- **Hablar conmigo, creí que eso hacíamos** \- le respondió con ironía aun así le sonrió

\- **Solo tú y yo, estas agotando mi paciencia** \- le amenazo.

\- **Jajaja yo agotando su paciencia, creí que el indignado era yo, no importa si no quieres hablar no me interesa, puedes retirarte, quien perdió la paciencia soy yo, largo** \- eso ultimo lo dijo con tanto desprecio que hasta yo sentí la frialdad de sus palabras helarme la sangre.

\- **Es Alfred…** \- no agrego más, con eso fue suficiente para que su rostro se desacoplara completamente, estaba nervioso, saco su celular y marco un número.

\- **Es mentira** \- guardo silencio hasta que le contestaron- **Alfred… si entiendo… en este momento estoy saliendo… no me interesa** \- colgó el teléfono me miro, miro a Clark- **¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?** – estaba molesto no entendía de que hablaban- **Vámonos, Tony** \- me miro- **debo irme, el proyecto está listo, sé que puedes tu solo, cualquier cosa puedes marcarme y por teléfono nos coordinamos, mis cosas pasaran a recogerlas en el transcurso de la semana…** \- me acerque y lo bese con intensidad me correspondió, al parecer necesitado de ese contacto, no resistiría que se fuera, no esta vez. Me separe un poco de él.

\- **Calma no hay problema, si quieres te llevo** \- alzo una ceja interrogante- **creo que es más rápido mi traje de iron man que cualquier avión existente.**

\- **No se preocupe Sr. Stark yo me encargare de que llegue a tiempo** \- me había olvidado por completo de que Kent estaba presente, se acercó y nos separó con un poco de rudeza.

 **\- Suélteme, no me vuelva a tocar, con usted no voy a ninguna parte** \- su voz firme, me recordó lo imponente que era. Kent se alejó molesto

-  **Me parece perfecta tu oferta y en vista de que no hay nada mejor, la tomare** \- me sonrió y me pareció hermosa su sonrisa abrió sus brazos ofreciéndome su cuerpo completamente, me sentí extasiado, tan complacido que no cabía en mí. Rodee mi cuerpo con la armadura tan solo en cuestión de segundos, lo cubrí con algo parecido a una armadura proporcionándole una completa protección; cargue su cuerpo con ella, me pareció tan ligero, como lo supuse el viaje a ciudad Gótica era pesado pero que importaba eso, él estaba conmigo.

Por fin conocí la mansión Wayne y me pareció poco lo que comentaban de ella, me pareció simplemente perfecta, porque era tan parecida a Bruce, sentía su presencia, su toque en cada una de las habitaciones, aunque estaba en el cuarto de invitados me pareció bastante acogedora, bastante elegante y me gusto.

El doctor estaba presente, al parecer el mayordomo había sufrido una caída, me pareció extraño que hiciera tanto alboroto por la servidumbre.

\- **¿Él está bien?** \- lo cuestione en el momento en el que apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

\- **Así es, ya está todo bien, en verdad me preocupe, es el único familiar que me queda** \- parecía abatido y bastante cansado, no recuerdo haberlo visto así en ningún momento, al parecer en verdad lo considerabas parte de tu familia- **si algo le llega a pasar…yo… no sabré que hacer** \- se sentó junto a mí y comprendí que en ese momento estaba viendo al verdadero Bruce, no aquel playboy o aquel empresario arrogante, lo veía solo a él, me atreví a abrazarlo y besarlo, no se negó y mientras le quitaba la ropa y lo hacia mío comprendí que al hombre que estaba poseyendo era de piel y carne era más humano que cualquier otra persona que conociera. Termine y el condón me pareció excesivo y molesto.

Recostados en la cama el sobre mí, se reincorporó un poco y me miro, por primera vez supe que me veía a mí, solo a mí, me veía tal cual soy, me beso una vez más, se separó un poco – **Tienes que irte ahora** \- sus palabras me parecieron tan chocantes, lo volví a besar.

\- **No entiendes que no te dejare** \- lo miraba anonadado.

\- **Hasta cuando, ¿Hasta que encuentres a alguien más?** \- lo vi tan transparente, tan vulnerable, me causo ternura y lo volví a besar.

\- **Te dejare en el momento en el que este corazón deje de latir** \- decía mientras señalaba mi pecho indicando donde estaba mi corazón, las palabras de mi boca sonaron tan trilladas como nunca antes, pero fue la única forma que encontré para decirle lo que siento, lo volví a besar.

\- **jajaja** \- una pequeña risa escapo de su boca- **que idiota** \- me sonrió y ahora fue el quien me beso, lo vi transformarse en lo que es, se alejó de mí, se colocó su ropa- **tenemos compañía** -


	3. Capítulo 4

**Algo más que deseo**

**Capitulo III**

 Se escuchó la puerta y era el periodista, comenzaba a molestarme.

\- **Bruce por favor** \- le rogo no solo con la mirada- **déjame pasar y saber cómo está el**.

\- **Si ya lo sabes…** \- lo corto

\- **Quiero escucharlo de ti** \- guardo silencio bajo la cabeza- **acaso ¿nunca me vas a perdonar?**

\- **Si hubiera sido yo, nunca me lo hubieras perdonado** \- guardo silencio, Bruce parecía realmente herido. Kent se acercó, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo beso, me sentí tan fuera de lugar como nunca antes, se separaron.

\- **Lois perdió al bebe** \- le dijo entre el beso, Bruce se separó bruscamente de él lo miro y por un momento en sus ojos vi reflejado un inmenso dolor, coloco sus manos en su hombro.

\- **Yo… no lo sabía… lo siento** \- lo abrazo, creo que era momento de irme- **Siento mucho tu desgracia pero aquí para ti, ya no hay nada** \- mi corazón dio un fuerte brinco- **Me lastimaste cuando me entere que me engañabas, lo supe en el momento que me hiciste el amor por última vez, lo supe… creí que lo soportaría, pero aun a pesar de amarte tanto tengo algo de dignidad, y cuando te fuiste me lo dejaste bien en claro, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa ves?** – guardo silencio esperando una respuesta y Kent simplemente negó con la cabeza- **me dijiste que buscara a un humano, que contigo no podía seguir siendo; a pesar de que esa fue la única vez que te rogué no te quedaste… y prometí que no volvería a caer, que no te recibiría si volvías a poner tus pies en mi vida, Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent habían terminado para siempre** \- guardo silencio, ambos se miraron por un momento y supe que era verdad.

\- **Déjame besarte por última vez y quiero que me digas que ya no me amas, solo así me iré y Clark Kent desaparecerá de tu vida** \- le insistió aferrando su mano con fuerza

\- **No, porque si te beso sé que no podre dejarte ir** \- soltó su mano y se alejó.

\- **Por eso, déjame…** \- trato de acercase y bruce retrocedió un paso.

\- **¡No!, tienes que irte ahora, tienes que simplemente desaparecer, estoy tratando de reacomodar mi vida una vez más, por eso me aleje por eso…** \- movió su cabeza en negación.

\- **Por eso esa noche te fuiste con el** \- dirigió su mida a mi persona, así que él vio cuando nos fuimos al hotel

\- **No tienes por qué reprocharme nada, si lo sabes para que seguir haciéndote daño, vete ahora junto a ella, te necesita más que yo** \- entendí por qué se había ido conmigo, entendí por qué ahora estábamos <<juntos>> todo era por él, ahora comprendí todo, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar, había sido usado y de la mejor forma.

La distancia entre ellos se volvió mayor- **Volveré** \- le amenazo y salió completamente de la mansión cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se quedó por un momento observándola como esperando que se volviera a abrir. Tal vez recordó que aún seguía ahí.

\- **Tony… es momento de que te vayas, yo lamento que escucharas todo…** \- giro su cuerpo para mírame completo- **pero tienes que ir…** \- lo bese con fuerza no quería escucharlo, no así, nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó.

\- **No importa lo que digas no me iré** \- mantenía mis ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos y saber que me miraba molesto, quería seguir abrazándolo por siempre.

\- **Sabes que lo que paso entre nosotros, no es real, tienes a Steve, el en verdad te ama y sé que aún le amas, solo estas obsesionado conmigo, solo soy una obsesión para ti, te iras cuando ya no me necesites… cuando deje de ser tu serendipia…** \- esa palabra golpeo fuerte mi cerebro, recordé que esa palabra la use para referirme en su tiempo a Steve, era la palabra que usaba cuando lo miraba, era lo que sentía por el- **así que vete**.- sentencio; lo mire de nuevo, no quería dejarlo pero por el momento me alejaría, no sin antes besarlo y así lo hice, lo bese con ímpetu y fervor, como si no hubiera mañana, me aparto con un toque suave.

Me separe de él lo mire y sentí como si fuera un observador externo, como si tuviera un embotellamiento físico, realizaba las cosas en automático.

Me fui de Gotham, derrotado, en el camino pensaba en él, solo en él, lo había dejado solo justo cuando más me necesitaba, muchas veces pensé en regresar y me recrimine tanto por querer volver, llegue a Point Dume después de cuatro horas de vuelo.

Entre a mi casa para poder descansar y ahí estaba Thor esperando nuestro arribo. Se sorprendió de solo verme a mí.

\- **¿Dónde está?** \- mientras miraba detrás de mi esperando encontrarlo.

\- **¿Acaso importa?** \- estaba desgastado, tanto física como emocionalmente, trate de pasarlo de largo

\- **Claro que importa soy su esclavo yo…** \- se aproximó imponiéndose.

\- **Es probable que no vuelva, no creo que pretenda vernos, al menos no pronto** \- mi tono de voz bajo no ayudaba en nada a seguir firme.

\- **Lo encontrare con tu ayuda o sin ella** \- se fue de mi lado y supe que iría tras de ti, no lo iba a detener, aunque quisiera no podía. Fue una de las peores noches que había pasado.

 

Deje que el tiempo corriera, con cuantas personas lo había hecho para poder sacarlo de mi cabeza, llevaba una vida más promiscua que antes, mi amante en turno había dejado su ropa interior con su número escrito, para que la conservara y lo llamara, nunca pasaría, ni ahora ni nunca, tire la prenda a la basura, mi celular desde hacer rato estaba sonando, no quería contestar. Revise y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas, mire el numero extrañado, debía ser algo importante, espere que sonara de nuevo.

\- **Si diga** \- estaba hastiado de lo que hacia

\- **¿Anthony Stark?** \- no logre identificar la voz pero se me hacía conocida.

\- **¿Quién habla?** \- fue lo único que pude responder.

\- **Soy Alfred** \- mi cerebro trato de recordarlo- **el mayordomo del Joven Bruce Wayne** -

\- **Si diga** \- algo no andaba bien, estaba completamente fuera de contexto, tantas dudas y miedos estrujaron mi corazón.

\- **¿El joven Bruce esta con usted?** \- mi mundo tembló como no creí que lo haría.

\- **No** \- fue lo único que pude articular- **¿Todo está bien?**

\- **No, el joven Bruce está desaparecido desde hace una semana, estuvo involucrado en un incidente en la planta y no lo encontramos, lo buscamos en todos lados y nada, sabemos que logró escapar, pero perdimos comunicación con él, trate de buscar a las personas con las que estuvo en contacto antes de desparecer pero nada, por eso me comunico con usted, de hecho la noticia está en todos los noticieros** \- una fuerte opresión se instaló en mi corazón, tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando.

\- **Thor… ¿él estaba con Bruce?** \- me sentí un poco más alivio era cierto él lo ayudo talvez…

\- **No, el Joven Thor tampoco sabe que paso con él, es como si la tierra lo hubiera consumido, él y su hermano lo están buscando pero nada, así que pensé que podría estar con usted, tenía que agotar las opciones** -

 **\- Ya se comunicaron con el periodista ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Clark Kent** \- la sola idea que algo le hubiera pasado, me hacía desear que estuviera con otro, pero a salvo.

\- **Algo así… el también esta desparecido** \- parecía dudarlo.

\- **Puede que estén juntos** \- mi corazón seguía corriendo una maratón, escuchaba fuertemente mis latidos retumbar en mis oídos.

\- **Eso… no lo sé… no hay forma de confirmarlo…** \- desde aquí no podía hacer nada

\- **Voy en camino** \- estaba completamente perturbado, no me di cuenta en que momento me coloque la  armadura solo sabía que ya la tenía puesta, volé tan rápido a Gotham, no sabía por dónde empezar pero algo tenía que hacer.

Llegue a su mansión, fui recibido por ellos, sé que mi aspecto no era el mejor, pero no había tiempo para esos pequeños detalles. Busque por todos lados ya hasta había jaqueado las cámaras de seguridad del gobierno hasta el satélite completo y nada.

No había ni un rastro de él, las cámaras habían logrado grabar algo pero nada que indicara donde estaba o con quien estaba.

La desesperación era lo único que me mantenía despierto, tuve miedo de saberlo perdido, esa noche debí haberme quedado.

Ya dos semanas de que desapareció, lo buscaba por todos lados, nada, no había nada que indicara donde estaba.

Thor y Loki regresaron a Asgar para consultar a Heimdall, quien seguramente sabría dónde estaba. Estaba ansioso dando vueltas por la habitación que me habían asignado, cuando note ruidos en la habitación de Bruce, me coloque la armadura para repeler al intruso, ya sería el quinto que por curiosidad querían saber si era verdad.

Cuando ingrese a la habitación lo encontré en el suelo inconsciente, llame a Alfred por ayuda, lo recosté en la cama, realmente estaba mal, estaba más delgado, parecía que no había comido, tenía moretones por todos lados, y esas marcas en sus muñecas me inquietaban, salí de la habitación en cuanto llego la doctora, estaba realmente preocupado, nunca lo había visto tan frágil.

La doctora salió con noticias, al parecer alentadoras, pero su rostro mostraba otra cosa, parecía preocupada, me miro por última vez antes de marcarse.

\- **Si en verdad lo amas, no lo dejes solo de nuevo, y si es lo contrario es tu momento para que puedas huir** \- parecía que quería llorar, mas no lo hizo simplemente se fue de ahí, sus palabas estrujaron mi corazon.

Entre a la habitación decidido, no lo dejaría, no de nuevo, ya lo había dejado una vez y nada bueno había pasado. Ya dentro lo observe, tenía la mirada perdida y miraba la ventana con insistencia, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que era yo.

 **\- Soy Batman** \- soltó de repente, creí que me jugaba una broma, pero de cuando acá bromeaba él y menos de esa forma.

\- **Y yo soy Iron Man** \- trate de aligerar el ambiente.

\- **No entiendes** \- me miro con reproche.

\- **Si me explicas sería más fácil** \- me senté en su cama y tome su mano entre la mía no negó el contacto.

\- **Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que pase, de lo que viví, yo…** \- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Deje que corrieran libres, en algún momento tendría que parar, lo envolví con mis brazos reconfortándolo un poco. Sus brazos me aprisionaron con fuerza- **No te engañes no soy débil** \- me dijo entre sollozos.

\- **Obvio no lo eres, nunca lo has sido porque eres Batman** \- sabía que mis palabras no importaban, pero era la verdad. Se separó de mi un poco solo para mirarme a la cara.

\- **No te burles de mí…-** calle sus palabras con un ligero beso.

\- **Nadie se está riendo, yo no podría burlarme de ti, y menos en este momento** \- lo abrace con más fuerza, que afectaba si no lo entendía, si podía estar con él de esta forma, nada más importaba- **Cuando estés listo hablaremos**.

Esa noche por fin pude descansar, te tenía entre mis brazos, por el momento iría paso a paso contigo, no te volvería a dejar sin saber que estarías bien. Prometí a la luna que estaría a tu lado.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

**\- Soy Batman** \- soltó de repente, creí que me jugaba una broma, pero de cuando acá bromeaba él y menos de esa forma.

\- **Y yo soy Iron Man** \- trate de aligerar el ambiente.

\- **No entiendes** \- me miro con reproche.

\- **Si me explicas sería más fácil** \- me senté en su cama y tome su mano entre la mía no negó el contacto.

\- **Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que pase, de lo que viví, yo…** \- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Deje que corrieran libres, en algún momento tendría que parar, lo envolví con mis brazos reconfortándolo un poco. Sus brazos me aprisionaron con fuerza- **No te engañes no soy débil** \- me dijo entre sollozos.

\- **Obvio no lo eres, nunca lo has sido porque eres Batman** \- sabía que mis palabras no importaban, pero era la verdad. Se separó de mi un poco solo para mirarme a la cara.

\- **No te burles de mí…-** calle sus palabras con un ligero beso.

\- **Nadie se está riendo, yo no podría burlarme de ti, y menos en este momento** \- lo abrace con más fuerza, que afectaba si no lo entendía, si podía estar con él de esta forma, nada más importaba- **Cuando estés listo hablaremos**.

Esa noche por fin pude descansar, te tenía entre mis brazos, por el momento iría paso a paso contigo, no te volvería a dejar sin saber que estarías bien. Prometí a la luna que estaría a tu lado.

\- **S-Stark** \- gemiste mi nombre, me encapriche aún más- **suéltame** \- me exigiste, sin tratar de liberarte.

\- **No, me gusta tenerte así, hoy no tenemos que trabajar** \- aferre más tu cuerpo **\- así que acomódate, dormiremos hasta tarde** \- trate de convencerte, no obteniendo éxito, te liberaste de mi prisión.

\- **Levántate, hay trabajo que hacer** \- que energía tenías, tan temprano y ya estabas tan ansioso.

\- **No entiendo tu obsesión por el trabajo, se supone que estas convaleciente, tienes que descansar, apenas ayer en la noche apareciste, no puedes estar tranquilo aunque sea un rato más** \- trate de persuadirte.

\- **No vuelvas hablar de eso** \- te molestaba el tema, quería decir que aún no lo superbas, por el momento haría lo que dices- **además ya estuve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, sabes que tengo muchas responsabilidades** \- tomaste la bata que estaba junto a la cama para ir al baño.

\- **Espera te acompaño** \- me levante para seguirte y me detuviste.

\- **Quiero bañarme solo, ve a tu cuarto a bañarte, no quiero verte al salir** -me decretaste.

\- **Ni quien quiera bañarse contigo** \- sabía que sonaba infantil pero no me importaba si te hacia feliz mi actitud, aunque no podía ver tu rostro sabía que sonreías y me aferre a esa idea- **yo solo quería ahorrar tiempo y efectivamente agua** \- salí de la habitación, para dirigirme a la mía.

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude y te espere en el comedor y apareciste, habías perdido masa muscular, tu traje se veía grande, mi mirada se ensombreció, maldito aquel que se atrevió a tocarte, desvié la mirada, no podía soportar mirarte más y no sentir que mi ira explotaba.

\- **Tranquilo, me recupero rápido** \- tomaste lugar junto a mí- **así que olvídalo, yo ya lo hice** \- tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer, seguí desayunando, mirándolo con más detenimiento, que hombre tan mas perfecto…- **deja de mirarme, me molesta** -

\- **¡Ja! Yo no te estaba mirando, ni quien quiera ver lo demacrado que estas** \- no quería decirlo y lo termine diciendo mis palabras siempre me ponen en apuros, sus facciones se relajaron un poco y sonrió de lado.

\- **Eres imposible** \- esa pequeña sonrisa ilumino mi mundo entero y sentí algo cálido en mi pecho. No había sentido esto con tanta intensidad, y quise que este momento durara para siempre.

Me acerque a tu rostro, antes de besarte no pude evitar que mis palabras salieran- **amo tu sonrisa** \- y posteriormente depositar un rose en tus labios, casi un beso, me aleje para evitar que me golpearas y cuando te mire, tu rostro sonrojado me dejo en claro que te tome por sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa boba se formó en mi cara. Y esa calidez no desapareció.

Te acompañe a tu oficina, trate de distraerme un poco di vueltas por la empresa, ajuste algunos detalles de mi armadura, el tiempo voló, el rumor de tu regreso se esparció, ya toda Gótica sabia de tu regreso, por fin llegó la hora de regresar y la prensa a conglomerada evito que saliéramos.

\- **Stark deja que hable yo, no digas nada…por favor** \- me suplico y no pude negarme.

Salimos por la puerta principal y las preguntas llovieron como flechas.

\- **Como se darán cuenta estoy bien, mi supuesta desaparición no fue más que un rumor, realmente estaba de fiesta y no recordé donde había estacionado mi coche así que estuve buscándolo por un tiempo** \- sonrió, el público rio por su elocuencia- **sin más que agregar pueden marcharse-** se giró para estar junto a mí- **odio a la prensa, pensé que me dejarían tranquilo por hoy** \- palme su espalda dándole ánimos, me miro fastidiado.

\- **Yo también, así podría sacar a comer a esta preciosura** \- bromee un poco con él, pensé que se enojaría del mote que le había puesto, pero me sonrió.

\- **Siempre se las arreglan para arruinar los planes, pero de cuando acá nos fastidian los planes a nosotros** \- me miro retándome y Tony Stark nunca niega un reto.

\- **Tienes razón salgamos por la puesta principal y vamos a ese maldito restaurant** \- lo tome de la mano, nadie me reta a menos que quiera perder, no negó mi contacto y afirmo el agarre, aun la prensa estaba presente, nos fotografiaron hasta que subimos al auto, pero a quien rayos le importa, a mí no y mucho menos a él.

Lo bese en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha, joder como amo sus labios y la sensación que me produce su contacto.

Llegamos al lugar, la prensa estaba presente, fruncí el ceño, que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer, bajamos del auto y entramos como pudimos al local, nos asignaron una mesa exclusiva alejada del ruido. Ya instalados trajeron la comida, yo seguía molesto y no tenía ganas de hablar.

\- **Que párvulo, en verdad creíste, que nos dejarían en paz tan pronto, nos van a seguir hasta la mansión** \- te mire, me deslumbraste un poco, en verdad siempre va a ser así cuando te mire, sacudí mi cabeza sacando esa idea.- **puedes regresar a tu casa, como te darás cuenta estoy bien** \- lo mire incrédulo

\- **De que hablas** \- el asombro no cabía en mí.

\- **Acaso no es obvio, pues dejarme, puedes irte ahora** \- me sentí ofendido, estaba realmente tan preocupado todo este tiempo, para que hoy me corra. Me sonrió y no sabía si está bromeando conmigo o realmente lo decía en serio.

\- **¡Maldición! ¿Qué chingados pasa por tu cabeza?** \- la furia fue la que hablo primero.

\- **¿Disculpa?** \- su cara de incredulidad, fue lo que me molesto más

\- **No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti, y ahora vienes con tu pendejada de que te deje** \- trate de contenerme un poco.

\- **Ese es tu problema, yo no te lo pedí** \- respondió tranquilamente.

\- **Exacto tu no me lo pediste, yo lo hice porque quería, porque te amo, por eso mismo no me voy a ir, no esta vez** \- estaba agitado, cansado de lo mismo y muy molesto, por eso no medí mis palabras y no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que me sonrió- **yo… este** \- comencé a balbucear, los colores subieron a mi cara y fue cuando me percate que estaba de pie, mire a mi alrededor, haciendo recuento de los daños, la prensa estaba presente, sacaban fotos, no cabían en su asombro, me hundí en la silla.

\- **Entonces has lo que quieras-** me sentí usado pero ver su sonrisa adornar su rostros valía la pena. Mi apetito se había esfumado por completo, al igual que mi ánimo. No podía mirarlo a la cara, no después de esa desastrosa declaración- **Ya deberías saber que me encanta jugar con la prensa** \- me declaro, levante la vista.

\- **Si, también te gusta divertirte a mi costa** \- refunfuñe.

\- **Eso es obvio, pero te recompensare** \- sentí su pie jugar con mi pierna, mire a mi alrededor, ya nadie nos miraba, luego lo mire a él su sonrisa de superioridad me desarmo, gracias a dios la mesa tenia manteles largos. Esta situación era peligrosa, me puse de pie de inmediato.

\- **Tengo que usar el servicio** \- corrí y me encerré en el primer cubículo que encontré, me apoye contra la puerta, mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido, yo no solía ser así, pero el provocaba esto en mí, espere que mi excitación bajara, que mis ideas regresaran a su lugar, por fin pude salir de mi escondite, lave mis manos y moje mi rostro tratando de refrescarme un poco, seque mi rostro y salí listo.

Mire a nuestra mesa y estaba ahí, solo como él podía y me sentí orgulloso y tranquilo de que estuviera ahí para mí, me sentí completo, no había nada más que deseara en la vida, más que él.

Al parecer la rutina a su lado no era lo peor que podía pasar, solo era un estilo diferente de vida y no había nada más, no podía mirar otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, sus labios, aun se veía cansado y yo no podía obligarlo a dormir, siempre tan obstinado, tan testarudo, yo no podía negarle nada, no sabía cómo terminaba acompañándolo a patrullar, mientras perseguíamos criminales me pregunte como estaría mi casa, mi ciudad, mi gente, pero no lo dejaría, no ahora que parecía que confiaba en mí.

Por que lo amaba, en verdad lo hacía, todos pensaron que era un capricho, pero podía sentirlo, nunca fue eso, en el momento que lo conocí, lo supe, me enamoré como idiota.

Una noche después de una fiesta, actuabas como borracho, te deposite sobre tu cama. Te quite la ropa y te coloque tu pijama.

\- **Tony…** \- me llamo arrastrando las palabras- **sabes yo… aún recuerdo… _esos_ días… aun por las noches tengo miedo, pero siempre estás aquí a mi lado, estas junto a mí, velando mi sueño, por eso yo… te… necesito… yo… te… amo** \- guardo silencio escuche mi corazón golpear con fuerza mi pecho, sentí como mi alma se revolvió en mi pecho impaciente por besarlo, me acerque para besarlo, me detuvo.

\- **Tranquilo Bruce, ya lo sabes, pero te lo diré, yo también te amo** \- fue cuando vi, aquella sonrisa tan pura, tan limpia.

\- **Lo sé, pero antes de tomar una decisión apresurada quiero que me escuches, que me entiendas, yo _ese_ día fui secuestrado por Clark Kent, él es… Superman** \- guardo silencio, lo mire sorprendido, pero no dije nada- **yo y el… nosotros fuimos pareja, yo lo _amaba_ , pensé que él también lo hacía, pero al final… el me engaño, creí que podía soportar cualquier tortura, pero el logro destruirme de muchas formas diferentes, el logro lastimarme, así que cuando lo supe hui a Stark Industries, me refugie en ese proyecto y muchos más, para mantenerlo alejado de mí, pareció funcionar hasta que la prensa se encargo de difundir el proyecto**\- se callo por un momento- **él siempre quiso formar una familia me lo dijo antes de que comenzáramos a salir, esa idea nunca se fue de su cabeza, debí de haberlo tenido siempre presente, yo no podía darle hijos, yo… ella es hermosa, estaba embarazada de él… perdió a su bebe… por eso ese día fue a buscarme por que yo era su premio de consolación, pero creo que merezco algo mejor que eso,  cuando me vio contigo ese día no pudo soportarlo así que simplemente reclamo lo que según por derecho le pertenecí** a- me miro sentí la tristeza desprendiéndose de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Un quejido escapo de sus labios junto a un sollozo

Lo abrace con fuerza dándole tiempo de recuperarse, bese su cabello.

\- **Me hizo mucho daño, me mantuvo cautivo por días sin agua o alimento… aun así todos los días… a todo momento… el me … golpeaba y me violaba, yo sentía tanto asco, en ese momento fui consciente de la diferencia entre tus besos y los de él, por fin un día cuando no pude más me desmaye, sobre mi sangre, cuando desperté estaba limpio y sentía como me traía hasta aquí y volví a desmayarme cuando desperté ya estaba aquí, y tú estabas conmigo… hoy lo vi en la fiesta, sabía que me haría daño de nuevo, pero me equivoque, se comporto como en antaño, cariñoso y compresivo, aun así sentía nauseas de solo verlo… yo por eso traigo conmigo esto** \- me mostró su anillo con una esmeralda una hermosa joya en sus delicados dedos- **es criptonita, lo debilita, quería disculparse me dejo libre, no volverá a molestarme, ahora que sabes todo de mí, puedes decidir si quedarte o irte** \- su mirada turbia me hablaba.

\- **Yo estaba con Steve, yo creí que lo amaba, enserio, pero en el momento que te vi por primera vez en esa pista de baile sentí un fuerte deseo, quería tenerte, quería fueras mío, no volví a pensar en él, trate, enserio que trate de sacarte de mis pensamientos, poco a poco lo estaba logrando, pero después de verte de nuevo y tenerte fue imposible, mi relación con Steve se quebró por completo, por mi culpa, ambos decidimos alejarnos, y cuando te vi en mi empresa, pensé que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, todos me dijeron que era un capricho que en cuanto te tuviera podía seguir con mi vida y regresar al lado de Steve y cuando te tuve y me fui, no paso, simplemente no pude regresar a lo que era por que yo no puedo recordar una vida antes de ti… por eso yo… quiero quedarme a tu lado, por que no puedo vivir sin ti** \- sostuve su mano con la mía, mientras con mi cuerpo trataba de apresarte, no recordaba cuando había yo amado así, no podía pensar cuando fue la ultima vez que me había entregado así.

\- **Tony me aterra pensar que lo que sientas sea solo deseo, sabes que ‘la pasión por definición no puede durar’ 1**\- lo estreche contra mí con más fuerza.

\- **Bruce lo que siento por ti es mucho mas que deseo** \- lo bese porque no quería que dudara, no ahora que me permitía estar junto a él, que me permitía amarlo como solo yo podía- **Bebé ‘yo no se lo que valga mi vida, pero yo te la vengo a entregar’ 2, eres libre de hacer conmigo lo que quieras, solo permíteme quedarme a tu lado**\- bese su frente y ambos supimos que no nos separaríamos de nuevo. Que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

 

 

  1. Joaquin Sabina. (1990) Mentiras Piadosas. Mentiras Piadosas. España [LP]:.Estudios Cinearte.
  2. José Alfredo Jimenez. (1949). Paloma Querida. Guadalajara. [LP]. México



 

 


End file.
